


tainted in gold ichor

by ReidImmortals



Series: a slow death in just as many pieces [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: They knew who he was, knew the stories of him. It was generous to call him a man when they knew he was a monster.





	tainted in gold ichor

Screams shattered the blanket of silence in the forest. The birds alighted and there were creatures unseen hastening away in their fright. When there was silence once again it was almost deafening in its oppressiveness. 

The trees began to murmur and the owls paused to listen. The whole forest was stirring in the hushed chatter of its occupants. They were afraid, no, they were  _ horrified _ . Horrified of the barbarity being perpetrated within their home.

The wolves were furious, they were resentful of the individual who challenged their laws. The wolves believed the two-legs to be their brothers and sisters, their pack. They thought it an egregious sin of the two-leg man who was in their forest killing their kin. But alas the wolves had no way to admonish him. They could not banish him from their lands and they did not want to incite another war.

The stench of blood was overwhelming to the animals’ sensitive noses. The owls screeched out their anger. They flew over the grisly scene below them of the humans they’d once kept mice away from. The humans kept much grain, which attracted the mice the owls prayed on. The man in their forest had murdered them all. No one had been spared the horrible death.

Bodies were scattered around the clearing. A man stood within the center with a crimson smile. He held an axe in one hand and a sword in the other. The axe was large and intricately engraved. The handle was composed of dark brown oak wood and the blade was utter obsidian. Blood shone on the blade, like rubies in the sun, a delightful image in such a dismal scene. It was recognized as Celeste, Dawn of the Sun. It once belonged to Apollo until it fell into the hands of Hades when the Sun God was struck down. The sword, on the other hand, was a sheer nightmare. The blade was black as night, some material no mortal had ever seen before. It was flecked in silver, a starry night intended to cleave a person’s soul from the mortal plane. The hilt was made of opaque, black smoke. It spun and swirled encompassing the man’s fist, giving him command over the power it held. It was Lazarus, Reaver of Souls, the blade known to all upon sight. The man wielded both with infinite exactness and experience.

The forest creatures yearned to rebel against the act but were too afraid of the man’s celestial aura. They knew who he was, knew the stories of him. It was generous to call him a man when they knew he was a monster.

The man, God actually, surveyed the scene around him and grinned. This was sure to anger his brothers, something he was always willing to do. Zeus was uptight with his rules, rules, rules. It pissed Hades off to the point of rebellion. Poseidon was no better, thinking he was high and mighty because he controlled all aquatic life. Hades just wanted a space among his brothers and was willing to do anything, even stoop so low as to killing humans before their time.

Just as he suspected, Zeus appeared in a flash of lightning and Poseidon came in a rush of water. Hades was nothing if not a drama queen so he stepped forward in a nonchalant swagger despite the viscous blood cooling on his skin.

“Hello, brothers.” They looked on unamused.

“Hades we can’t let you continue your reign of terror. You must retire to your seat in the Underworld.” Zeus’ voice rumbled like approaching thunder.

“If you don’t, you force us to take violent action against you.” Poseidon slammed his Trident into the ground. The din of rushing water was heard and Hades grinned. He couldn’t contain the chuckle that fell from his lips. This was laughable. They thought they could frighten him? Pathetic. They knew Death was more efficacious than Life.

“You presume you could defeat me?” His leer was sinister with promise. His digits flexed on the grips of his weaponry, he was looking forward to this fight.

Poseidon was the first to step forth. He tore his Trident from the Earth and raised it like a spear: the next instant it was flying through the air towards Hades’ chest. Hades smirked and dodged the attack, bringing his right hand up to slice through the Trident with Celeste. He hastily spun around bringing Lazarus up to strike at Poseidon but the God of the Sea seized the blade in his hand, stopping it and partially lodging it into his hand. Gold Ichor streamed down his wrist like a river and trickled to the ground; where it struck soil a pool of crystalline water formed.

Hades smirked up at his brother; before either God knew what was happening, brought Celeste up in an ark and chopped off Poseidon’s hand. The severed limb fell limp to the ground as the God shrieked. His golden blood flowed freely as he lurched back. Zeus strode forward with a snarl and booming steps. The trees shook with tremors of the ground.

“Enough! This is ludicrous, Hades.” Hades raised his blades; now tainted in gold Ichor. He rushed towards the king of Gods; blades ready to do damage and simper on his face. 

“Stop!” Lightning struck Hades and flung him to the ground, which proceeded to swallow him up. His face morphed into panic and he shouted as he watched his brothers’ smiling faces slowly getting smaller before the ground closed above him. His back slammed into the floor and the clatter of weapons could be heard.

“No!” He lifted his head with growing panic and tears appeared on his face when he saw the black walls around him. Hades let his head fall against the floor with a thud. He was once again secluded in the Underworld.


End file.
